


Lips On Hips

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank and Gerard engage in CONSENSUAL blood play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day seventeen. The prompt was gore.  
> Gerard is referred to with both he and they pronouns throughout this story, as they are nonbinary.

The metallic taste of blood reminded Gerard of sucking on papercuts on the tips of their fingers. But that had always been a drop or two at most. Having the dark liquid fill his mouth was an entirely more intoxicating effect. 

Frank’s head was spinning too. The sharp pain of the blade cutting into flesh sent him reeling, and he struggled in vain against the bindings that held his arms to the chair. He appreciated them, actually, considering he would likely tumble out of the chair if they weren’t in place. 

Gerard pressed his tongue against the last cut he had made, sucking the blood into his mouth. The touch made the cut sting, and Frankie let out a gasp. 

Gerard pulled back, mouth red. Frank let out a shaky breath and looked down at his lacerated chest. None of the cuts were deep, and none of them were oozing blood. At least that was reassuring. 

“Can I do your hips?” Gee asked, their voice raw. Frank loved how blood destroyed Gerard as much as it destroyed him. He nodded. 

Gerard lowered himself to kneel at the edge of the chair, his eyes catching on Frank’s exposed cock. 

They brought the blade to the soft, full skin of Frank’s hip, and then the knife was cutting in and Frankie let out a scream of pain. The sound made Gee’s eyes come unfocused and glaze over, and his mouth was immediately on the torn flesh. 

Gerard’s tongue felt kind of nice, but the sensitivity of it all made it hurt nonetheless. Frank rocked his hips against nothing, just hoping some movement might make the pain dissipate. 

Sure enough, when Gerard pulled their head back, tongue red, the burning diffused down Frankie’s leg and up into his belly. 

“You taste so good,” Gerard whispered. If it had been anyone else it would have creeped Frank out, but coming from Gee, it actually made him blush. 

Gerard pressed the blade into his hip again, and all Frank could do was whimper. He’d never done his hips before, but Frank thought he liked it. 

As Gee lowered their mouth to the new cut, Frankie whined obscenely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
